


Gifted

by ApostateViking, CynicalSaint



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Adult Parent/Child Incest, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, More Plot Eventually, Multi, modern day AU, other characters and relationships to be added, porn with some plot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateViking/pseuds/ApostateViking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalSaint/pseuds/CynicalSaint
Summary: Henry "Hiccup" Haddock is struggling through his math courses at University. His parents have always been extra supportive when he's having a rough time. Luckily, Hiccup has always been very gifted.





	Gifted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeathenVampires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story written with much needed aid from ApostateViking, for the fantastic HeathenVampires who deserves all of the Valcup he could ever want.

 

_ "Mom,” _ the hiss from the younger man was sharp and poignant in the air, nearly lost amidst the noisy and wet gurgling sound of a mouth wrapped around a cock.

Hiccup stared down at his lap, and his balls fisted up beneath his cock. On his knees between his thighs was Valka, her head bobbing furiously up and down on the engorged length, lips and tongue working a furious tempo over swollen and sensitive skin.

When he’d told his mother that he was ‘frustrated’, he’d meant ‘with his schoolwork’. The maths course he was currently taking was hellish, even for his astute mind, and hours of struggling with complex numbers had at first engaged him, and in the end had him ready to throw his laptop out the window of his bedroom on the second floor of their house.

Valka had been coming to give him a cup of tea and a few biscuits, to talk to him while he took a break. She usually did during homework time, in the long five hours between him arriving home from school, and Stoick coming home for dinner.

He’d planned to just talk to her, to work out his frustration by explaining the problems until he came to a solution; his very own version of the coder’s rubber duck.

Instead, his words of, ‘I’m frustrated’, had been met with a very different response. Valka had set her teacup aside, and offered him a way to work out his frustration.

She’d read once that overseas they did it sometimes when students were engaged in long hours of study. The mothers, being dutiful and devoted, helped their sons out by letting them vent so they could focus better. And wouldn’t he like her help?

He’d agreed. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but if his mother was offering to help him, clearly it would be something that might let him talk his issues out, right? Right?

Hiccup of course, had expected something else.  _ Anything _ else. Not the too-hot-to-handle sight of Valka’s lips parting around the head of his cock, or the wet slurping gurgle as she swallowed him down the back of her throat. And he definitely hadn’t expected it to feel this good.

He’d fantasized about it plenty. Watching Valka talking to see the way her lips moved. Quiet nights alone in his room imagining his mother laid out on his bed and begging him to come fuck her. But those were just fantasies. And it wasn’t like he was inexperienced. He’d been with girls before.

But this was almost beyond him to handle. He’d never expected his fantasy to come true like this. He wanted it. Wanted her. But he’d never expected her to actually offer. Much less expected her to initiate it.

Valka’s eyes shifted upwards and she drew her head back with a lewd sounding pop as the tip of his cock slid free of her mouth, a long string of precum connecting the head of his dick to the lips that had been oh so satisfying just mere moments before.

“Mom, you should probably,  _ ngh _ , stop.” His best attempts at words were nearly cut off by the way a skilled hand worked up and down the length of his cock, veins pulsing as the treacherous bodypart twitched and flexed in her hand.

“Oh, I don’t know dear. They  _ did _ say it was one of the fastest ways to ease frustration,” the smile she gave him was positively salacious as she reached up to brush red and white streaked hair back from her face, her body shifting as she let go of his cock just long enough to tug the loose shirt she was wearing up beneath her arms.

She wasn’t enormously endowed, her chest just above modest and definitely sufficient. Hiccup definitely agreed that it was more than enough when she leaned forward and lifted her chest upwards, tugging the band of her bra out and pressing down, his spit-slick cock sliding its way up into her cleavage, the head of his cock poking out between the soft mounds that enveloped it.

In some distant part of his brain, Hiccup knew that this was a bad idea. That letting his mother give him a proverbial spit polish was probably beyond what he should be doing with her. But at the same time, the feeling of her breasts wrapped around his cock and sliding up between them, the sensation of her tongue flicking across the slit at the head as she bounced and bobbed against him?

It was too much. Way too much.

And though he prided himself on his stamina with the few girls he’d slept with, this was more than he could handle. It only took a few more strokes of wet and warm flesh around his cock and he was reaching out to dig his fingers into her hair, hips bucking upwards as he angled her face down and thick white strings of cum sprayed her cheek and across her lips.

He went boneless in his chair as his orgasm ended, and for a brief moment, Hiccup was horrified with himself.

His mother was on her knees, cum on her face, his now softening cock still tucked between her tits. What the  _ Hel _ had just happened there? He started to say something, to say anything, and the words died in his throat as Valka reached up and fingers swept the sticky white fluid off her cheek and into her mouth, sucking the taste of his release off her fingertip.

Was she entirely too cheerful for what just happened? He thought she was. Entirely too cheerful and entirely too happy. This was a dream, wasn’t it? As Valka lifted her chest away from him and the tip of his cock finally slid free from between her breasts, he reached down and pinched his arm. Twice. Nearly hard enough that his pale freckled skin bruised.

And he wasn’t waking up. Instead, Valka was reaching up to pull her blouse over her head and toss it to the side, her bra quickly following. If he’d thought the sight of her breasts covered had been enticing, the sight of swollen and straining nipples was definitely appealing, and once again he felt his cock start to stiffen where it lay.

“Uh, Mom?” His voice was a half-strangled question, and Valka’s hands were halfway through unfastening her belt when she glanced back up, or rather down, to her son.

“Yes dear?” Deft fingers worked the piece of metal and she pulled the leather free of her waist, unfastening the top button on her jeans as Hiccup struggled to catch up and process what she was doing and what she was saying.

“What are you  _ doing _ ?” Hiccup’s eyes were focused somewhere between her chest and the place where her jeans were now sliding down toned legs.

His mother was in excellent shape, years of yoga and long hikes definitely making their impact on her figure. And though she left her underwear on, this was the closest he’d gotten to seeing her naked since he was a very tiny boy and took his baths in the tub with her so he didn’t slip and drown because of his frailty. And back then, he’d been worried about a very different kind of toy.

This time though, his mouth felt suddenly dry and his cock strained on his lap, especially as she stepped out of her jeans and both hands slid up to fold and rest beneath her breasts.

“Well,” she started, one hand remaining under her chest to hold her breasts up, the other trailing down over her stomach and to the edge of her underwear, fingers tugging the fabric tight against her skin so that Hiccup got a shaded eyeful of the outline of her slit, and a clearer view that the dark green garment had a massive damp spot across the front.

“I thought you might help me with something.” She smiled down at him, even as the flush of arousal started to creep across her skin and her tongue slid across her lips.

He hissed almost immediately, but it was as strangled a noise as his earlier words had been. She’d gotten wet from blowing him? This gorgeous woman who happened to also be his mother, was wet because of him?

A sudden creak of his chair and Hiccup was out of it, hands on her waist as he pushed her backwards, and Valka walked with him, until the back of her knees met the edge of his bed and she slid down onto it with a bounce. It took Hiccup nearly half the time that it had her to settle down between her legs.

His green eyes were unfocused in that hazy way that lust often invoked as he jerked the green fabric of her underwear aside and his head dropped, mouth latching onto the inside of her thigh as her leg flexed under his touch and her breath sped up.

Valka had been planning on broaching this for a while. When had it all started? Ages ago. When she’d come home early from work and found Hiccup buried balls deep inside one of his girlfriends, the woman bent over the edge of the bed and screaming her son’s name into a pillow as her hands had fisted into the sheets.

Of course, she’d backed away from the door then like she’d been burned, but since then, the idea of Hiccup and the man he’d obviously become wouldn’t leave her brain. To the point where she’d been getting herself off for months now to the idea of Hiccup fucking her the same way he’d fucked his girlfriend.

And the thrill that went through her at the sight of Hiccup kneeling between her legs? That was as delicious as anything else she could think of. And then Hiccup’s silver tongue was suddenly delving into her pussy, one hand holding her spread open as the other slid up her stomach to grip one breast, fingers tweaking the nipple hard as his lips pushed back the hood of her clit and he tapped out rhythms and patterns against the sensitive nub at the cleft of her sex.

_ “Oh, Freya,”  _ Valka’s words came out somewhere between a breathless cry and a moan, one hand gripping Hiccup’s wrist where his hand was teasing her breast, and the other reaching down, fisting into his hair and holding him close as her hips bucked upwards towards his mouth. His tongue was entirely too skilled to be as young as he was, and when he slid his head down and his tongue began piercing thrusts up into the wet walls of her sex, she knew she was going to tumble completely undone.

What had been a breathless cry was a muffled sob as she turned her head into her arm, teeth biting down on her lower lip as she shuddered beneath his ministrations and her body went rigid, the muffled sob raising to a low shout as she came. It was only a moment or two later, as Hiccup continued to ride her through her orgasm with his tongue before he finally leaned back.

“Help enough, Mom? Or did you want something  _ else _ ?” His mouth was sticky with the taste of her and he was grinning at her like a fiend, in that ‘I’m too clever’ kind of way he had reserved for when he’d managed something truly spectacular.

It was clear what he was asking, and Valka exhaled slowly, trying to get her breathing to slow from the orgasm she’d already experienced. She let the thought roll through her for what had to be less than a minute, maybe thirty seconds, before she reached down and slid her now soaked underwear completely to the side, her hands sliding to spread her slit entirely apart.

“Please?” Her inner walls were still gripping and clenching in the wake of her orgasm, and Hiccup reached to slide his hands along her inner thighs as he positioned himself between her legs, the oozing head of his cock finding itself a home at her entrance. And then her hips were lifting as Hiccup pushed forward.

She’d thought he was a good size when she’d had him inside her mouth. Hot and heavy, not overly long, but wider, his girth impressive and clearly one of the his best physical traits considering he was still in many other ways, just a more toned fishbone. His movements were somewhere this side of gentle as he pushed, stretching her wide until he was settled into her up to the hilt.

Her cunt felt full, stretched in a way that was unfamiliar and very welcome. Hiccup tugged her hips until her feet were resting on the floor, his body buried up inside hers, her plush ass dangling off the edge of the bed as he made sure she was comfortable.

“How’s that, Mom? Good?” Hiccup’s hands were tender as they roamed across her body, a change from the frantic motions from before when he’d been tonguing her. This was more the tender and considerate person she knew he was.

And when he started to slide himself free, she made a low sound of protest, even as his body arched over hers and he pushed both breasts together, mouth capturing the pinned together flesh. Her back arched upwards as his tongue swirled and teased and flicked around her taut nipples, each quick sweep over her skin sending a hard jolt to the place where her inner core was wrapped around his cock like a velvet glove.

The sweeping sensations of pleasure that danced across her nerve endings were made even better when his hips snapped back forward, the slow pace he’d planned on setting being abandoned when Hiccup’s cock sheathed itself firmly back inside her. Pure bliss as he set a rapid pace, his cock straining inside her even as her cunt flexed and gripped and she grinded herself downwards, his tongue insistent as he hammered her body.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” She cried out, one hand tightening back into his hair, the other sliding to his upper back, long scratches left on his skin in the wake of her fingernails. And the scratches did nothing but make his hips pump faster, the room filling with the slapping sound of skin on skin, and the lewd wet squishing noise as her cunt milked his cock.

The scratches had more of an effect than she’d planned though, and Hiccup lifted his head from her chest with a low growl, one hand sliding down to brace her hips as he hammered himself into her, the other parting the lips of her pussy to slide across her wet cunt, thumb drawing furious patterns across her clit as he rode her.

“That’s it, Mom. C’mon. Ride my dick.  _ Fuck-you’re tight.”  _ Hiccup’s dialogue had devolved the harder he hammered her. Gone were his soft and somewhat eloquent words, and in their place was the filthy tongue of a lover taking what was his.

“You want more? You want to cum again?” His fingers pushed at the hood of her clit and he gripped the sensitive and blood swollen bundle of nerves and tightened his grip, applying a steady pressure that had her hips arching further upwards. Her breath caught in her throat and Valka was barely able to bite out the words.

“Yes. Hiccup  _ yes please. Ohgodsfuckmehardercuminsideme.” _ An incoherent jumble as his fingers twisted, the head of his cock hit just the right spot inside and Valka’s body went almost painfully rigid, her cunt squeezing and gripping around him, soaking the floor beneath them and practically ruining his pants as she came down the front of them. The squeeze of her inner walls was too much and it was only a stroke or two later, riding the wave of her orgasm, that Hiccup himself came, hot cum splattering her inner depths. He didn’t bother asking about it after what she’d said, or even worry himself with pulling out.

She’d asked for it. Asked him to cum inside her. He assumed she was protected and that was enough for him. So that meant if he wanted to spray her insides until she was dripping his cum down her legs while she was trying to make dinner for himself and Stoick? So be it. When the shuddering on all sides finally slowed, and both parties were trying to catch their breath, Hiccup eased back from her, leaning to press a kiss to one thigh.

“So, Mom, feel better?” Hiccup gave her a satisfied grin even as he reached to help her ease back up onto the edge of the bed so she didn’t fall, her overly sensitive if satisfied body giving a twinge as she settled down onto the very edge of it.

“Oh, much.” There was laughter in Valka’s tone as she reached to slide her panties back into place. She’d worry about cleaning up later.

Hiccup reached to cup her face, and the kiss he drew her into was gentle.

“I love you, Mom.” He smiled, and all of the satisfaction was replaced with something much more tender.

“I love you too, my Hiccup. Now, back to your studies, and I’ll go clean up and make dinner.” She patted his cheek gently as she reached for her bra and shirt, putting her clothing back in some manner of order as she worked to dress.

“Sure. I might be able to focus on my maths now.” His words dry, though his grin was sly. And he looked her up and down briefly. “Oh, and Mom? Don’t clean that up until your bath tonight.” His green eyes were dark in a way that was familiar and unfamiliar to her. The deep want of lust and the harder edge of someone who knew what he wanted.

“And after Dad’s asleep? I want you back in my room, with your face down on my bed and that beautiful ass of yours up in the air. And bring some more panties, so I can stuff them in your mouth. We don’t want your screaming to wake up Dad.” Hiccup tugged his pants back up into place, damp as they were, and settled himself back into his chair, turning back to his math like nothing had happened. But he couldn’t hide the smile he had as he ducked his head, cheeks red as he went back at his studies with a gusto he hadn’t had before their little encounter.

“With proverbial bells on.” Valka was already looking forward to tonight, a wide grin on her face as she tugged her jeans back into place and fastened them up, belt put on as she made her way out of Hiccup’s room with the slight stumble of someone still boneless from a good rut.

She wasn’t certain what she’d just started, but she had a feeling it was going to make her life  _ very _ interesting for the foreseeable future. And she’d be lying if she wasn’t already thinking again about Hiccup fucking her.

What had she gotten herself into?


End file.
